The sleepover
by SasuSakuLVR101
Summary: A/U: Naruto invites all the boy's and girls to his house for a sleepover. And so many things happen! But what? DON'T JUDGE A BOOK BY IT'S COVER!


**A/N: Hi once again, I hope you guy's enjoy this new One-shot I came Up with! :D Enjoy! READ &REVIEW!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto.**

* * *

"OKAY! SO everyone please take a seat!" Naruto said, standing on top of a table whilst holding the remote controler infront of his mouth, To make it look like he was on a stage with a microphone in his hand.

Everyone (Including sasuke took a seat in naruto's bedroom's floor.) "SO, since my parents are away.." naruto grinned evily, "WE HAVE THE WHOLE HOUSE TO OURSELVES! Meaning we can eat anything, watch anything, make anything.. And absouloutley do ANYTHING!" Naruto said before jumping down from the coffee table.

"So any idea's of what we're gonna do?" Naruto said his face held a wide grin.

Shikamaru yawned before he spoke up, "Why don't we got ta sleep!" He said between yawns. Naruto rolled his eye's, "That's boring, shikamaru!" Naruto said before he turned to a flushing red hinata, "Ain't i right?" He said with a grin and hinata glowed even redder.

"y-yes.. N-Naruto k-kun.." Hinata said and sakura giggled at the timid girls respond. "SO THEN, Since all of you were quiet, I'll chose what we're gonna do! We're gonna play.." Naruto said, pursing his lips while he thought. Then sudenly he shouted in excitment, " I KNOW! WE SHOULD PLAY ARM WRESTLING !" He said and once he saw every one roll their eye's he gave a shrugg, "Whaaat.. Guy's vs Girls?" Naruto said and when he saw no one was up for it. Naruto sighed.

"Then lets play.. Truth or dare" He said causing everyone to stop chatting and look at him. "And i'm gonna spin this spinner and who ever it lands on will go first." Naruto said placing the spinner in the center of the little circle they had made.

Naruto rubbed his hands together before spinning the little arrow. The arow spun and everyone (Excluding sasuke) watched with curiosity. When the arrow slowed, They're eye's got even wider and they all laughed when it landed on shikamaru.

Shikamaru rolled his eye's and sighed, "Troublesome!" He said and everyone giggled.

"I pick..chouji" Shikamaru said and everone stared at eachother wide eyed. Chouji who was munching on his potato chips stopped and looked at shikamaru. "Go on then.." Chouji said while licking his fingers off.

Shikamaru gave a lazy grin, "Truth or dare?" Shikamaru said and chouji lokked up and simply replied, "Dare."

"I dare you not to eat potato chips for ONE WEEK!" Shikamaru said and chouji sighed.

"Whaaat?But that's not fair!" Chouji said crossing his arms over another, And before shikamaru could say anything chouji got up and left the house.

Everyone gave a confused look, "Okaaay?" Ino said before she blew a bubble out of her gum.

"Uh.. Chouji's not familliar with these games..So yeah.." Shikamaru said scratching the back of his neck.

"UH! We're waisting time.. SHIKAMARU DARE SOMEONE ELSE THEN!" Naruto said and shikamaru rolled his eye's.

"Fine I pick.. Sakura" Sakura jumped in shock when she heard her name picked out. "Wha-"

Sakura was cut off by shikamaru who rolled his eye's, "Truth or dare?" Shikamaru said and sakura pursed her lips.

"Um, Dare." Sakura said hoping for a good one. She then flushed red at shikamaru's next sentence.

"I dare you, To sit in sasuke's lap throughout the WHOLE NIGHT!" Shikamaru said and everyone even sasuke gasped.

"What..I can't do that.." Sakura stutterd and tried hard to hide her red cheecks.

"A dare's a Dare! Sakura chan..You have to do it no matter how nasty it is." Naruto said to a flushing sakura.

Then for the first time sasuke spoke up, "No way! That's gonna happen!" Sasuke said folding his arms in the process.

"Y-Yeah..We're not gonna-a do it!" Sakura said, Mimicking sasuke's moves by folding her arms. "Your Not?..." Naruto said with a sly smirk, "Who ever doesn't do the dare their given, Will have to walk naked in the streets tommorow throughout the WHOLE day! Or if not even that! They'll have to give my toes a lick!" Naruto said with a wide grin when everyone's shoulders slumped wriggling his toes as he spoke.

"Now sakura chan!Your gonna do it..Aren't you?" Naruto said in a teasing voice and sakura sighed before looking at sasuke with a blush on her face.

She got up from her seat, (Which she was sitting in hinata's right side.) and walked up to sasuke. "Sorry.." she gave a nervous look when she approached the uchiha who had his eye's closed with his muscular arms placed over one and another.

He didn't expect this to happen, and his eye's snapped open when he felt something on his lap. He gave a glare at the blushing cherry haired girl. "WHAT! DO! YOU! THINK! YOUR! DOING!" Sasuke made sure to emphasise every word as he shouted at the rosette.

"What? Do you think i'm Doing! I'm doing my dare! Of course I don't wanna walk naked for one WHOLE day, Or lick naruto's toes! It's not my fault!" Sakura said deffending herself from the glaring uchiha.

"Shikamaru you dog i'll get you back for this!" Sasuke said and shikamaru gulped and everyone gave a roar of laughter.

"Ok now, My turn..." Sakura said and she placed her finger on her chin while she thought on who to pick. "I pick..Kiba!" Kiba looked up at the girl who was sitting on sasuke's lap.

"Truth or dare?" Sakura asked the brunnete haired boy who gave a smirk, "Ah just give me a dare already!" Kiba gave a smirk.

"Fine..I dare you to kiss shikamaru.." Sakura giggled when kiba's smirk dropped and shikamaru gasped. Everyone including sasuke (who gave a smirk) laughed at sakura's dare.

"WHAT! I can't do THAT!" The poor boy yelled and everyone laughed even harder. "Just because you wanna get back at shikamaru! your making ME, Kiss his filthy rotten lips!" Kiba said prettending to gag, and sakura gave a shrugg.

"Fine then kiss his cheek.." Sakura said and kiba rolled his eye's, "HOW did that make things any better?" Kiba said and sakura giggled.

"Fine then i'll change it but i'll be waiting for you to walk naked tommorow or lick naruto's toes.." Sakura said and kiba's mouth dropped open. "Whaaaaat?...Fine!" Kiba siad planting a glare at shikamaru's way.

He then went to shikamaru and sat down next to him, And for a split second , kiba planted his lips on shikamaru's cheeck.

"YUCK!" Kiba said running towards the bathroom, and washing his mouth.

"Wow that was a good one, You GO girl.." Tenten said as her and sakura high-fived. When kiba came back he took a seat and cleared his throat.

"OK! I pick INO!" Kiba said and ino rolled her eye's as she checked out her long blue nails. "Don't even say it..I pick dare!" Ino said and she rolled her eye's again.

"Hmm..." Kiba thought and then he gave a flashing smile when a brilliant idea struck his head. "You and shikamaru..." Kiba gave an evil grin when shikamaru looked up.

"WHy is it that everyone want's to get back at me." Shikamaru said with a roll of his eye's, "It's trouble some.."

"What about my dare?" Ino said cutting them off, Kiba grinned for one last time, "I dare you and shikamaru to...I dare YOU to-"

"JUST SPIT IT OUT!" Ino said rolling her icey blue eye's and kiba gave a frown but then rolled his eye's.

"I dare you and shikarmau to swap clothes and briefs, shorts, any type of undergarments! AND stay like that untill we finnish." Kiba said and everyone laughed and shikamaru rolled his eye's before getting up and they both went to a different romm.

A few second later, When they came, Shikamaru was wearing ino's green speghetti strapped top that looked like the stiches would come out any second. And her dark green shorts that looked more like knickers.

Ino however was wearing shikamaru's black t-shirt that is twice the size of ino's body. She wore his black jeans and his wifebeater and vest.

"MY TURN!" Ino said while sitting down next to sasuke and sakura. "Neji, Truth or Dare?" And Neji looked up for once and with the most calmest voice he spoke, "Dare."

Ino smiled and she thought before speaking, "Hmm, I dare you to have a hot makeoout with ..Tenten right infront of us.." Ino said and Both tenten and neji turned bright red.

"I'm willing to give money instead of licking naruto's feet..But I can't accept this..."Neji said and ino looked at him with wide eye's. "Really! Omg I get how much..500! dollars, Then again, Your fathers rich.. No wonder you are willing to give the money.." Ino said quietly.

"Yeah i'll give it to you tommorow.." Neji said quietly and tenten patted him on the arm gently. "Aww.. Thanks Neji.."She said before sitting properly.

"And! Neji you were the first and the last person to offer money! THE REST OF YOU IF YOU even say the word money.. You'll have to lick my sour but instead!" Naruto said as everyone gagged.

"Hinata, Truth or dare?" Neji said calmly and the raven haired girl smiled shyly at her cousin. "Truth.." Hinata said shyly and Naruto gave her a nudge on the elbow, "Aw hinata that's no fun."

Hinata just shrugged her shoulder's, and then Neji continued "Who do you care for most in this room?" Neji said and everyone listened carefully.

"Um..Uh.." hinata said timidly her cheeks flushing bright red as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Um.."

"You gotta tell the truth you know..Cause it's TRUTH!" Ino said and hinata flushed even more.

"Well I can't exactly tell who it is.. But there is someone in this room thats most special to me..I just can't tell.." Hinata said flushing even redder when she thought about naruto.

"My turn.. I pick Sasuke." Hinata said and sasuke looked up and stopped glaring for the first time. Nobody actually thought sasuke would've been picked by hinata.

"Truth...Or dare?" Hinata said and sasuke unfolded his arms while he gave a soft sigh.

"Dare." He said simply and hinata smiled while she thought of a good dare to give him. "I dare you to..sin-g a..a song .." Hinata said in between giggle as everyone gave a shocked expression. Who knew hinata could've thought of a thing like that.

"Whoa..Hinata You RULE!" Naruto chuckled as hinata turned a brighter shade of red after her crush's compliment.

Sasuke glared at naruto when naruto while gritting his teeth, This was pure torture for him,'WHY! JUST WHY COULDN'T I GIVE SOME DAMN MONEY AND SAVE MYSELF FROM THIS HUMILLIATION! FUCK YOU NARUTO! WHO KNEW HINATA HAD SUCH IDEA'S!'

"And. Just. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SING?" The fuming uchiha said as he stood up.

' _SHIT! THIS IS HUMILIATION!_ ' Sasuke thought as he could feel his fists clench in to fists in his pockets.

"Um.." Hinata thought but couldn't think of a song, She knew that the uchiha was already mad at her.

"Ooh! OOH! Tell him to sing, CALL ME MAYBE!" Naruto cut in and sasuke gave him a glare.

"I don't know the lyrics." Sasuke said simply placing his arms over an other, (Of-course he knew! He just didn't want any humiliation. He had heard the song several times before.)

"Really!" Naruto said raising his eyebrow in disbelief.

"YES!" Sasuke said hoping the trick would work. His eye's then snapped open when naruto spoke once again.

"You do know the lyrics to one direction- what makes you beautiful! Riiiiight!" Naruto said with a devilish grin and sasuke gave a death glare.

'THE STUPID DOBE HAS SHOWN ME THAT SONG SEVERAL OF TIMES! NOW i'll have to sing it!' Sasuke cursed in his mind.

"Don't even think about saying No sasuke!" Naruto said and sasuke gritted his teeth together.

"FINE!" Sasuke said while huffing while shooting a glare towrds naruto's direction. Sakura blushed lightly at the thought of him looking cute like that.

Sasuke gave a deep breath before with the most un-enthusiastic voice ever,"Your..Insecure..Don't know what for!" Sasuke rolled his eye's when shikamaru stated that the song was all out of tune.

"Your turnning heads... er, when you walk... what was it? Through the do-o-or..Ah dammit that's enough now!" Sasuke said. 'I should've walked naked rather than this humiliation!THIS IS SOOO HUMILIATING!' Sasuke thought but then snapped out of it when hinata gave a giggle.

"Ok..Sasuke-kun that was enough.." Hinata said placing a hand over her mouth to stop the giggles that was urging to escape.

Sasuke went back to his seat and gave a huff and a roll of his eye's when sakura sat on his lap again, With the most lightest shade of red planted on her cheecks.

"Enough of truth or dare now..It's gotten boring" Naruto said with a yawn.

It was then when kiba stood up, "Bye guy's gotta go.. My _MUM_ " Kiba said with a roll of his brown eye's while saying mom, "Said that i gotta go back home 10:00" Saying that made ino gasp and look at the time. "OMG! IT'S TEN O'CLOCK! MY MOM HAD SAID TO GO BACK HOME 9:30 Because we're gonna go to this party tommorow and i.."Ino said before standing up.

"I gotta go bye guy's!" Ino said giving a quick wave before exiting. She then poked her head, "WAIT SHIKAMARU LETS SWAP OUR CLOTHES!"Ino said and shikamaru sighed before he went to change.

Kiba too bid good bye before leaving. "I should go too.." Shikamaru said after he came back with his own clothes scratching the back of his neck.

"Not you too shikamaru!" Tenten said and shikamaru gave a shrugg. "Well I gotta say sorry to chouji and.. Besides ino's alone and her home's far away..and i should take her there cause..It's not good for a girl to be out on the streets alone." Shikamaru said and gave a small blush and a glare when naruto replied.

"Yeah! Go take your girlfriend home!" Naruto said while giving a grin.

Shikamaru said goodbye before leaving only six people left at naruto's house.

"OKAY! SO it's just one..two..thre- the six of us eh?" Naruto said while counting them all.

"Yeah and what are we gonna do?" Tenten said folding her arms while pursing her lips.

"I KNOW!" Naruto said in a sing-song voice. And neji shook his head slightly while speaking, "Throughout this whole night there wasn't a time where you were quiet!" Neji said and naruto shot him a glare.

"IT'S BETTER THAN BEING MR MOODY ALL THE TIME!" Naruto shouted back and the girls blocked their ears at his loud voice.

"WE'RE gonna play, STRIP POKER!" Naruto said and everybody sighed.

"UH! COME ON NARUTO HOW IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE FUN?" Sakura said at the blonde haired boy who gave a shrugg.

"I dunno.." Naruto said before standing up and walking over to the cupboards. Taking out his cards he put them on the coffee table.

He then began putting equal eaches for everyone before shouting out, "OKAY! LETS PLAY!"

They all sat down and began concentrating on their cards. "Wait I don't have to sit in sasuke-kun's lap anymore?" Sakura said and naruto shook his head.

"Nuh-uh remmember the dare." Naruto said and sakura blushed at the thought of how even when she had stripped she had to be sitting in his lap.

"But she'll see all of my cards!" Sasuke said and sakura sighed in releif and mentally congratulated sasuke for his good thinking.

When they had finnished, Naruto had ended up in his boxers, Neji in his vest and boxers, Tenten in her bra and shorts, Hinata in her top and shorts , sakura in her top and shorts and sasuke, Sasuke was still fully clothed.

"HA I win!" Sasuke said with a smirk, And sakura smiled. "What time is it? It's OMG! 12:00! And we gotta go to sleep!" Naruto said with an open mouth.

"SO that's that! Well I guess the saying saying is true, Time fly's when your having fun!" Naruto said and Tenten yawned.

"Well I should go Home.." Tenten said while putting her clothes back on. "I will come with you." Neji said and tenten gave a smile. "Thanks Neji!" Tenten said before planting a quick kiss on his cheeck. Neji's eye's widened and then he kept his cool.

"I should go too.." Hinata said as she stood up and then stopped in her tracks when naruto spoke up, "Who will take you home hinata?"

Hinata gave a shrug while tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear with a blush, "Um..I'm gonna walk home with neji and tenten..Thank-you N-Naruto kun." The timid girl said with a faint blush when the sun-kissed hair boy gave her a closed-eyed grin with a thumbs up.

"Goodbye then All of you!" Naruto said giving them a wave and they left the uzumaki's mansion.

"I guess I should get going.. My mom's alway's telling me off. and.." Sakura said pursing her lips together.

"Your not going alone are yeh?" Naruto said raising an eyebrow and sakura gave him a short smile. "Looks like I have too..I have no choice." Sakura said and gave a small smile at her friend.

"I can't allow that to happen sakura-chan! I'm gonna escort you home!" Naruto said , the two totally forgetting the uchiha.

"No naruto..Stay here i'll go by myself..." Sakura said as she looked up an down the uchiha who was wearing his black coat and putting his hood on.

"FINE! If your not letting me come!.." Naruto said before turning to look at the uchiha who was about to exit.

"Teme! Take sakura chan home!" Naruto said and he gave a wide eyed blink when the uchiha just stared at them blankly.

"What make's you think that i'm gonna follow any command you give me?" The pale skinned boy said with a roll of his eye's.

"And! Beside's i'm not someone's delivery boy!" Sasuke said and naruto gave him a scowl. "It's Called, BEING A GENTLEMAN!" Naruto said with a glare.

"Whatever!" Sasuke said before looking at sakura once again. "Don't expect this to ever happen!" Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes.

"You Mean.." Sakura said with a lively smile and sasuke rolled his eye's with a sigh, "Yes!" The uchiha said before turning around to walk away. He then stopped after a few steps and slowly turned his head around. "Are you coming or what?" He said causing sakura to give him a geniune smile.

"Thanks..Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said before following the uchiha not before giving naruto a quick wave. "Bye Naruto!" Sakura said before closing the door behind them.

"Um-Sasuke-kun.." Sakura said with a grin and the Uchiha rolled his eye's. "Hn-"

Sakura gave a confused look but then rolled her eye's. 'Maybe that's his way of saying _yes!_ ' Inner sakura suggested and sakura rolled her eye's.

"Did you ever think that a smile may look good on you!" Sakura said while skipping by sasuke's side.

"Stop babling nonsens- _Haruno._ " Sasuke said and showed emphasise while saying her surname. "OKAY! I got it- _UCHIHA!_ " Sakura said and sasuke gave her (-_-') Face before keeping his cool.

"Your so _Annoying!_ " He said with a smirk when sakura frowned with a huff and folded her arms over another.

"That was such a 'Nice _Compliment!'_ " Sakura said with a glare and sasuke's smirk got wider. "Tonight was fun..We should do stuff like this more often.." Sakura said and sasuke rolled his eye's.

"For you it was..But for Me..I had a Heavy Butt on my lap!" Sasuke said with a smirk and sakura rolled her eye's.

"I'm Not heavy!" She said and sasuke gave a light chuckle. "Whatever-" He said and they stopped when they reached sakura's house.

"There you go." Sasuke said before turning around to walk away but then stopped when sakura pulled his arm and his eye's widened when she pulled him in a hug.

"I'm sorry..I just.." Sakura said when sasuke quickly pulled away, She tuck a lock of her rossete hair behind her ear before looking down while kicking little pebbles.

She then gave a deep breath in and could feel the butterflies dancing the Waltz in her stomach. "I should've told you earlier..But it's best if..If I say so now.."

Sasuke was still staring at her with wide eye's. His eye's got even wider when he felt soft lips crush against his own. He didn't do anything, Neither did he kiss her back, Neither did he push her away. He was still shocked untill she pulled away with a blush on her face.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have.. It's just that..I've been meaning to tell this to you for a looong time..and I just got carried away an-" Sakura's eye's widened when she felt lip's melt against her own.

She then quickly pulled away and gasped when she saw sasuke with a smirk on his face."I Know..You don't have to explain anything." this time sasuke pulled her into a kiss sweeter than last time. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist while her fingers ran through his spikey black hair. They're kiss lasted for a few good minutes untill they parted to breath for air.

Sakura then giggled before planting a small kiss on his cheek, "I'll be seeying you tommorow.." She whispered in his ear and he gave a smirk.

"Goodnight..Sasuke-kun.." Sakura said as she walked up the stairs. She blew him a kiss in the air and he gave a chickle. "Night.."

* * *

 **How was it? Please leave a review or else it'll waste the precious hours writting this! For Those Who are reading my other fic's, I will update As soon as possible! I just need some time to pull it all together!**

 **Bye for now!**

 **Claudia**


End file.
